


The Proposal

by DanceStarkid



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne with an E Spoilers, F/M, Shirbert, Short One Shot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceStarkid/pseuds/DanceStarkid
Summary: Started as a prompt from Tumblr.What if when Gilbert is about to propose to Winifred he finds Anne's pen still in his pocket.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So after that episode (OMG Gilbert you idiot!) I saw people discussing Gilbert's proposal to Winnie, I quickly wrote this fic, sorry if isn't the best (i'm sure someone else could do better). Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!

Gilbert knew from overhearing the girls musings that a proposal was meant to be romantic and profess your love for the other. Practicing what he was going to say was vital. How should he ask her? ‘Will you marry me?’ seemed to simple and boring, while ‘Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?’ was far too formal for such a declaration. He knew it had to come from the heart, so maybe if would just come to him in the moment.

His plan was simple, he would take Winnie to a nice supper followed by a long stroll through Charlottetown where they could discuss such matters in private. He put the ring in his inside pocket for safe keeping, making his way to the train station to meet her.

Their supper was a lovely affair, Winnie was in the most splendid dress, their meal was delicious and then they were out the door strolling through Charlottetown. They were discussing the weather, one of the appropriate topics of conversation courting couples were allowed to discuss. Gilbert felt for the ring, he guessed now was as good a time as any, when his hand brushed against something metallic and narrow. Anne’s pen he had borrowed while studying those few short days ago. He forgot he still had it.

A smile reached his lips remembering his flame haired Anne. How he loved her so much, though . Then Mary’s words came into his mind. “Be sure you marry for love”. Was he marrying for love? Or was he marrying Winnie because he  _ should _ . He wanted to go to the Sorbonne, but Anne,  _ his _ Anne. He wanted nothing more than to spend his life with her, Sorbonne or no. He was supposed to be thinking this way about Winnie, his potential future wife.

It suddenly dawned on him. He loved Anne, not Winnie. Winnie was safe, easy, they got along so well, but she wasn’t his feisty flame haired Anne. Mary’s words rang true, he should only marry for love, it was not fair to Winnie for him to be pining for another girl when they were to be married.

He stopped Winnie then, “Winnie, we should remain friends, I know how we started this venture, however I can’t see us moving past friendship. I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize that I was leading you on. I thought this was something I wanted,  _ needed _ , I guess I’m just trying to figure things out. I’m sorry it took this long for me to realize it. ”

“Well, I didn’t expect this conversation tonight.” Winifred said slightly flummoxed. “Is it because of Anne, Gilbert?” 

“How do you know about Anne?” Gilbert asked, he thought he was keeping his feelings under wraps.

“Oh Gilbert. It was the fair. You seemed so concerned about her cake. You ran after her, and I could tell when you came back, something wasn’t right. I didn’t want to press the subject though I knew something was the matter. Of course we can still be friends, Gilbert, I still enjoy your company. I wish you all the happiness with Anne. You and her will make a perfect pair, you suit each other.”

“Thank you Winnie, I appreciate your honesty and understanding on the matter. If you will excuse me, I must head home to Avonlea.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” 


End file.
